habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:HabitiFit
Page name Hmmm, shouldn't the name of the page match the name of the web-app? Racobot (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2016 (UTC) : So.. I took the liberty of changing the page name. Also used and changed links where appropriate (basically just the Index). Racobot (talk) 17:00, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Another link that can be updated is the English interlanguage link on the French wiki page. --Sonnet73 (talk) 12:09, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: Oh, thank you! Done. Is there any way to check for the same page in different languages? Racobot (talk) 20:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: No problem! Interlanguage links are located on each page under the Categories line. I noticed you renamed the French wiki page but there is still an English interlanguage link on the French page that can be updated as well. --Sonnet73 (talk) 01:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Outdated? I jut noticed this was last updated on September 2015, back when Habitica was still using API v2. Does anyone know if it still works? I don't have FitBit to test. If not, the page should use the outdated software template. Racobot (talk) 17:21, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :: It seems like it's still using v2 (according to its GitHub page). However, the GitHub page also seems to indicate that it's being updated. --Sonnet73 (talk) 12:09, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hmmm.. Yeah, I've seen that. But it says that it uses PHP wrapper for API v2. So I thought maybe if PHP wrapper was updated for API v3, HabitiFit might workout without a need to update. But now after checking PHP wrapper, I see that it was last updated a year ago and doesn't support API v3. So I guess the page should use the old software template, at least until it gets updated. Racobot (talk) 20:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: I thought the volume of very recent activity on the GitHub page might be a sign that it was being updated for API v3 and it looks like that was the case. The ReadMe hasn't been updated yet, though. --Sonnet73 (talk) 01:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) New Maintainer Thanks for taking this on, Brad! Editors, see here for details on the new update for habitifit. (I assume the gitlab page and website will be up shortly, or we can roll the wiki back until they're up). JosephK9 (talk) 13:52, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for this JosephK9 ! Very helpful. CTheDragons (talk) 14:24, August 9, 2018 (UTC) : Update - Here is Brad's GitLab repository. JosephK9 (talk) 15:17, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Certificate expired? Could be just me (I've done some edits to my computer's hosts file, but I doubt they would mess with this for any reason), but Firefox is telling me that the link to HabitFit is a potential security threat because its certificate has expired. I saw that this was being worked on a while ago. Any updates? EliotThe (talk) 22:03, May 9, 2019 (UTC) This page is more questions about the page itself (ie does it work who is the current maintainer). If you are having issues with the program I suggest you raise an issue on Github as those who maintain the code is likely to see it there. CTheDragons (talk) 10:21, May 14, 2019 (UTC)